They Say That the World Was Built for Two
by TypingDancer
Summary: One-Shot. Years into the future, Santana and Sebastian have been dating and are living together in Paris, France. Just read it; the story is better than my crappy summary. Santana's potty mouth is the cause of the T rating.


**A/N: This is just something that was rolling around in my brain and bothering me whilst trying to write an earlier chapter of my main fic, Sound of a Crescendo. It was bothering me again this week, so I thought, "hey, maybe someone will appreciate this utter madness." Here you go, my friends! Please rate, review, etc. I love reviews; they kind of make me feel like a celebrity...Enjoy. Xoxo, Typing Dancer.**

They Say That the World Was Built for Two

August 24, 2020  
Paris, France

Santana and Sebastian had been living together for a long time. They had an apartment in New York during University, and have been living in the same posh condo near a park in Paris for two years. They travelled and toured, sure, but home never seemed to be where the other wasn't. She had been training with a burlesque company; he worked with a rather well-known PR firm. They had been with each other since they were 19 and never strayed once. Well, okay, once, but that's another story. Anyways, After years of being boyfriend and girlfriend, not to mention a lot of pressure from both their mothers, Sebastian decided to mix it up a little bit.

It was a rather pleasant summer evening, about 8:30 in the evening, when Santana came home from rehearsal.

"Hey Baby, I'm home!" She called to Sebastian as she took her shoes off and dropped her keys in the crystal bowl on a table in the foyer. Sebastian meandered in from the patio. He slipped through the glass door and into the main hallway, pulling her in for a kiss, nothing special. Maybe a little extra tongue, but nothing that would make Santana expect anything.

"Mmm," she sighed and slipped off him, snaking out of his grasp and making her way to the kitchen. She dumped her purse on the sofa in their living room and pulled some grapes out of the fridge. Munching on the grapes, Santana took her place on the sofa and kicked her feet up beside her.

"Oh my God," she huffed, "nine hours in character shoes! We were trying to space to space the numbers for Sweet Charity today, and that bitch Claire wasn't doing anything full-out. She didn't sing any of her solos, and she managed to whine her way out of practicing the choreo."

"San..."

"No, no! It gets worse! We're doing the Big Spender dance break and she is giving us corrections! If they had given Jodi the lead, none of this crap would have happened..." her voice trailed off as she noticed Sebastian's distant and uninterested gaze. "I'm sorry baby. I'm complaining about work. Bad girlfriend! How was your day?" she rambled, attempting to regain his attention.

"It's okay, I know. Don't stress yourself out." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm doing some work on my laptop, so I'll be upstairs, but I made you a cup of coffee." he handed her a speckled sandy-coloured mug filled to the brim with java. Santana clasped the cup in her hands and took a long whiff of the good stuff. She sighed, licking her lips.

"Wait," she stopped Sebastian as he was leaving for the master bedroom. Santana grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Seriously, the best boyfriend," she said before stepping onto the porch with a copy of Vogue and a sweater, since the shade made it chilly in their backyard. She nestled herself into the comfy wicker seat, curling up under a purple quilt she had gotten from Sebastian's mother for her last birthday, and flipped open the magazine.

One of Santana's favorite things to do was sit on the porch on a summer evening with some coffee and just kick back. The birds from the nearby park were chirping their evening songs, the refreshing breeze kissing her sweaty forehead. This particular evening, she was mindlessly sipping her coffee and rifling madly through her magazine as she poured over the section featuring wedding photos from some model. She sighed, wondering if Sebastian was ever going to propose. Not that she was waiting, but if Santana ever made a trip down the aisle, she could only picture Sebastian on the other side. But, here she was, 25 years old and not even talk of an engagement. Okay, that was a lie. They had talked about it once in university, but it was just a joke.

Kurt and Blaine had just gotten engaged, and Santana was watching a Say Yes to the Dress marathon while doing homework, when Sebastian came home from a trip to the gym. He joined her on the couch as they tabbed about whether or not Santana could pull off each dress better than the girl on TV. The answer was almost always yes. Out of nowhere, Sebastian turned to Santana and asked, "If we got married, hypothetically, would you wear any of those dresses?" Startled by the proposition of marriage, she stuttered, "I don't know… probably not. They were all fugly." the two of them laughed. "Oh really?" he asked, "what would you wear, then?" Santana sighed and proceeded to describe her vision of a jeweled corset with billowing waves of taffeta radiating from her waist and, her favorite part, red satin pumps with diamond-studded heels. They laughed and Sebastian admitted that she would look absolutely beautiful in anything. She chuckled a the memory, turning to a different section of the magazine.

Santana lifted her mug to take another gulp of coffee, when she noticed not even so much as a drop slipping onto her tongue. She peered into the cup, and just as she had suspected, the cup was empty. All that was left at the bottom were the words "Marry Me?". Santana heaved herself up to standing so she could go back inside to pour herself some more coffee, when she stiffened. She brought the cup back to her eyes and stared at the bottom. Marry Me? It was still there. The shock almost sent the mug slipping out of her hands, but she gripped it tightly and raced back into the house. She bounded up the stairs noisily and scampered across the hardwood hallway in her bare feet. she turned into the master bedroom to see Sebastian tying on the edge of the bed with a ring between his index finger and his thumb.

Santana, jaw nearly to the floor, held the cup up with a quivering hand. "I-is this for real?" she stammered.

Sebastian nodded, a grin budding on his lips. "So," he sighed, wiggling the band between his fingers, "what do you say?" A tear began to meander down her cheek as Santana nodded.

"Yes," she choked.

Sebastian's face lit up, his own tears starting to build up. She practically jumped up to him and they kissed eachother long and hard. She pulled away for a second, and gasped, "We're getting married."

"We're getting married," he echoed enthusiastically.

And get married they did.


End file.
